


Awooo

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: full moon<br/>Word Count: 108</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awooo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: full moon  
> Word Count: 108

It’s the full moon tonight and Snow knows Red’s scared. She would be too, she thinks. But there’s no need. They have her hood and Snow’s staying with her all night and they’ve found themselves a secluded part of the forest and they’re going to be fine. Perfectly fine.

Ruby growls a little, a rumbling that seems to start in the depths of her stomach so Snow wraps herself tighter round Ruby who was curled up as tight as possible. Just fine, Snow reminds herself as one hand plays with the stands of Ruby’s hair and the other rubs small circles along the slightly less tense shaking Ruby. 


End file.
